Stuck In The Past and Future
by Yuna Taluz
Summary: For hundreds of years, Kagome Higurashi has been put to sleep in a scientific lab my Onigumo. Hundreds of years later Naraku, has decided to set Kagome free and take her for his own, but a certain Hanyou has been sent to get her...


A/N: I will ONLY say this ONCE, I do NOT own Inuyasha.  
  
Summary: For hundreds of years, Kagome Higurashi has been put to sleep in a scientific lab my Onigumo. Hundreds of years later Naraku, Onigumo being his ancestor, has decided to set Kagome free and take her for his own, but a certain Hanyou has been sent to get her and bring her back with him. Naraku, furious, decides to take matters into his own hand, even if it means killing Kagome as well. A power that can destroy the world in one single heart aching cry. Is she worth fighting over for?  
  
Stuck In the Past And Future  
  
Written by: Yuna Taluz  
  
Chapter One: Goodbyes Always Mean Forever  
  
Loud thuds of boots and shoes echoed through the metal halls, loud yelling and shouts echoed, bouncing off one wall to another, a lone pair of boots ran quickly, long violet hair cascaded down the figure's back, his eyes shined brilliantly with the color of the sea in the evening. His long black jacket swayed and bounced behind him as he skidded to a stop, staring at a beautiful girl in front of him.  
  
"K-Kagome......" He whispered gently, his eyes stared into the young maiden's  
  
"Seth!" The girl cried, her creamy pale skin shined off the lights from the metal ceilings and her long raven hair swayed behind her. Her honey brown eyes flashed with fear and confusion, yet with a hint of courage. She quickly ran to him, her long hair swaying behind her as she threw herself into her lover's arms.  
  
"K-Kagome......" Seth whispered softly as the loud thuds of boots grew and the yelling increased in volume.  
  
"S-Seth......" She whispered fearfully, afraid of the men who were around the corner, searching for them.  
  
"Let's go." Seth whispered as he grabbed her hand and began to run down the halls quickly, making turns and cuts as he continued to run franticly, trying to find a place to hide his love. "Shit......." He cursed under his breath when the two stopped in front of a huge door.  
  
"S-Seth?" She whispered softly, her voice filled with sadness but understanding.  
  
"Kagome......" He whispered back to her and took a finger and ran it down her soft pale cheek.  
  
The loud shouts and thuds of boots seem to increase in numbers as Seth pushed the door open and closed it behind him as Kagome quickly turned on the lights and looked around.  
  
"Where now?" She whispered as her soft voice echoed through the silent room besides the pounding on the other side of the door.  
  
Seth quickly looked around as if searching for something.  
  
"Seth?" She whispered softly, her soft voice asking him to look at her.  
  
Seth turned, his eyes full of sorrow and sadness.  
  
"K-Kagome....... We can't get out of here...... you can't get out of here........ There is no other way out...... I'm sorry...... I shouldn't have gotten you into this......." Seth cursed as he walked up to Kagome and grabbed her hand and looked around still.  
  
"Seth........ It's alright......." Kagome's soft voice whispered lovingly and understandingly.  
  
Seth quickly turned to her, his long hair swaying behind him, "Kagome, no....... its not......" He said unhappily, but his eyes still shined with love and determination. "I'm going to get you out of here........" He said softly, "Kagome....... Why did you come? I told you to stay home...... but........" Seth trailed off as he stared down at Kagome, "Why?"  
  
Kagome looked a bit shameful; her honey brown eyes glanced down at the cold floor, in the background the pounding on the door continued.  
  
"I wanted...... to be with you........ Until the end........" She said softly, her eyes slowly glancing up at him, "Onigumo........ Even if you came here alone....... He will still be after me........" She said softly as she reached up slowly as her creamy pale skin touched his cheek, "I........ Can't bare the thought of being away from you........ S-Seth...... I have to tell you something........." She said softly as she parted her lips, ready to say the next words when the doors suddenly burst open, smoke and thuds off boots came their way.  
  
"SHIT......." Seth cursed as he grabbed Kagome's hand and began to run quickly, attempting to find a way out still, but stopped dead in the middle of the gigantic room, the men and demons surrounding them.  
  
"S-Seth........"Kagome whispered softly as she gripped onto his hand and looked up and her other hand held his shirt tightly.  
  
"Kagome........" He whispered softly as he looked down at her, his eyes shining with sad tears, sadness for the thought of not being able to keep her away from danger.  
  
The loud thuds and yelled stopped as all sounds frozen in the room, as if time froze itself until a voice broke the trance.  
  
"Isn't this touching? Tsk Tsk Tsk, such a shame........"  
  
Kagome instantly stiffened in Seth's arms as her eyes stared out at the mass of men at a certain man.  
  
"Onigumo........" Seth growled, his fangs bearing dangerously, his arms wrapped around Kagome tightly.  
  
"Such a shame........ You two actually had me going........ I would kill her along with you...... but, her powers will be very helpful......"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the realization of what he was saying.  
  
Seth noticed Kagome's eyes widened as he held onto Kagome protectively.  
  
"Shut up!" Seth yelled as he clenched his jaws tightly in anger at the man....... No........ Demon in front of them.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk........" Onigumo laughed as he slowly lifted his hand and ran it through his long black hair. "As I said, such a shame....... Say your last goodbyes."  
  
Kagome slowly relaxed in Seth's arms as she looked up at him, her honey brown eyes shined with love and sadness.  
  
Seth looked down as well, his eyes boring into hers with hurt.  
  
"Seth....... I guess...... this is goodbye...... but this time...... forever......" She said softly, her cherry lips slowly forming into a delicate smile filled with sadness.  
  
"K-Kagome......... no it isn't......" She whispered, her eyes glossing with tears.  
  
"Seth........ I'm sorry........." She said softly, a crystal clear tear slipped out of her eyes and down her pale cheeks and hit the cold floor with a silent splash.  
  
"Kagome......" Seth whispered as he cupped Kagome's right cheek in his palm as he made a small smile back at her. "Kagome...... I........ Love you........ And I always will....." He said softly and leaned down and captured her lips into his as he smiled softly and pulled away.  
  
Kagome's cheeks slowly turned into a river of tears as she began to silently cry, her lips parted, ready to tell him what she had been waiting to say but was stopped when Onigumo's voice broke in.  
  
"Times up." Onigumo said harshly as he raised his arm in the air and waved it, "Kill the boy. Get the girl, ALIVE." Onigumo said as he stood there and smirked.  
  
Kagome watched as the men ran at them, no, her, as she looked at Seth and loosened his grip on her as she saw the gun pointed at Seth and shoved him quickly as a loud gunshot echoed through the room as Kagome let out a painful scream.  
  
"KAGOME!" Seth called as he landed on the floor and got up quickly and ran over to Kagome and grabbed her and pulled her up, her blood quickly soaking his clothes.  
  
"Seth......" She whispered as her eyes widened and she pushed him away again, a man nearly stabbing him.  
  
"GET THE BOY! I SAID KEEP THE GIRL ALIVE! MEANING UNHURT!" Onigumo bellowed angrily, mad that he saw Kagome was shot.  
  
Kagome felt herself being pulled up by strong arms as she looked up and saw Onigumo's men holding onto her.  
  
"LET ME GO!" She screamed, forgetting the wound on her lower right belly as she pulled and kicked.  
  
"LET HER GO!" Seth cried as he ran at the man and shoved them away as she turned and saw Kagome being dragged away by another group of men, before he could react, a sharp pain jabbed through his chest.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she took her hand and covered her mouth in a silent scream as tears rolled down her eyes.  
  
Seth's body grew limp as he slowly slid to his knees and held onto his chest where a sword was shoved through.  
  
"K-Kagome........" He coughed as he looked up at her, "I love........ You........" He whispered as he slid towards the floor, his long hair covering his body as a loud scream filled the room.  
  
"SETH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, her voice piercing everyone and everything in the room's ear as she pulled away from the men who were too busy covering their ears as she ran over to Seth, her eyes wide with horror.  
  
"SETH!" She called as she turned Seth over, his eyes were closed and his skin was pale. The floor under him was covered with blood that had been released form his delicate form.  
  
Onigumo let out a spine chilling laugh as Kagome shivered slightly and held Seth close to her body, hoping to keep him warm and away from death.  
  
"Seth........." She whispered softly as she felt a hand touch her shoulder as her eyes flashed blood red and she turned her head quickly and grabbed the demon's hand and turned him into an ice sculpture as he broke into millions of fragments.  
  
Kagome held onto Seth as she stared at Onigumo, the ground began to shake as she parted her lips. "Onigumo........" She whispered softly as she felt herself lose control over everything.  
  
Kagome let out a piercing scream as her eyes turned pitch black and the room around them turned into a oozing black underworld.  
  
"What...... the......" Onigumo whispered to himself when he suddenly realized what happened and yelled, "GET HER NOW!"  
  
The demons ran at Kagome at full speed, their arms ready to tackle her and grab her, but they failed, they fell through her as if she was an illusion, a hologram.  
  
"What the........" The demon whispered when he suddenly felt himself burn, letting one last scream of pain he fell to the floor, along with his fellow demons.  
  
Onigumo watched in shock as his minions were being burned, frozen, melted, and sliced into pieces.  
  
"What's going on........" Onigumo growled as he watched the oozing ceiling move into shapes and forms and attacked his men.  
  
Kagome turned her head, tears streaking down her cheeks.  
  
"If I'm going to die........ I'm taking you with me." She growled as she stood up and laid Seth down, her eyes concentrated on him as she waved her arms and watched as the oozing shadows moved towards Onigumo and grabbed him.  
  
Kagome walked up to him, her cheeks still streaming with tears and her eyes still black as a void.  
  
Kagome leaned close to Onigumo and let out a small demonic laugh.  
  
"You never took the time to figure out what I can do........ I'll show you........" She whispered as she parted her lips and blew at him softly, hic face slowly icing up as Onigumo pulled away from the shadows and held hid face as the ice melted slowly.  
  
"BITCH!" He yelled furiously.  
  
Kagome's black eyes turned back into her honey brown eyes as she stared at Onigumo as she turned quickly and ran to Seth, finding him gone as she franticly looked around and saw one of Onigumo's men running off with him.  
  
"BRING HIM BACK!" She yelled as the shadows quickly moved towards the demon but didn't make it on time as the demon ran out the room and into the light.  
  
Kagome felt herself being grabbed from the back as she turned her head and saw Onigumo growling.  
  
"You........ Filthy bitch........ You're much more useful then I thought." She smirked as the room slowly stopped oozing and turned back to normal.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!" She screamed as the room began to shake and turned into an ice wonderland.  
  
Onigumo lowered his head and whispered gently into Kagome's ear.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened when she felt a sharp pain run through her side as she looked down and saw a huge needle in her skin as the liquid slowly parted form its capsule and into her flesh.  
  
"S-Seth.........." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes, her world turned dark.  
  
"Sleep tight....... You'll be in it for a long time........." Onigumo laughed as he carried Kagome out of the room and down the halls and disappeared into a lab, his laugh echoing through the halls.  
  
'" '" '" '" '" '" '" '" '" '" '"  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN!  
  
Wondering what will happen next?  
  
I know you are.  
  
Now review  
  
I know you want to....  
  
Yes you do..... Don't deny it......  
  
Go on, press the button.....  
  
It won't hurt you....  
  
The more reviews I get, the faster I update...  
  
Go on......  
  
Press it.....  
  
It won't hurt...  
  
Now.....  
  
PRESS IT!!!!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
v 


End file.
